In the existing techniques, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technique has been frequently applied to multiple wireless communication protocols, for example, a wireless access in the vehicular environment (WAVE) communication, or a 3rd generation partnership project-long term evolution (3GPP-LTE) to implement physical layer data transmission.
Regarding a physical layer part of IEEE 802.11P vehicle communication, most of the specification thereof is a continuation of the content of a wireless local area network (WLAN), and only a bandwidth and power are slightly modified, and a main difference there between is that a wireless mobile channel becomes more complicated. Regarding a design of a receiving end, in order to cope with various outdoor environments, more considerations on a channel estimation technique are required.
Regarding an adopted least-mean-square (LMS) algorithm, since each recursive tracking requires a large amount of complex multiplication operations, a large amount of hardware is required and power loss is increased.